During emergencies, disasters, wartime, equipment failure or other troubled situations, the regular communications structures such as wireless cell phone towers, satellite dish, Internet, etc., may become damaged or suffer a power outage in one region, but still operate normally in another region. For example, if Louisiana has a hurricane and its communication infrastructure fails, Texas may still be fine and its communications equipment remains operable. It would be useful to utilize the working communications infrastructure (e.g. base stations and central hubs) in Texas to communicate with the victims and rescue workers in Louisiana. Unfortunately, direct wireless (e.g. near the line-of-sight) or other communication between the Louisiana victims and the Texas hubs may not be feasible because of the great distance, or because people do not have satellite-compatible phones. Thus, victims in Louisiana may be left with little communication mechanisms. Moreover, even in situations where there is no disaster, it is sometimes advantageous to utilize the communications infrastructure in other areas, for example, when there is a circuit overload in one major city, but not in other areas; or when there is equipment malfunction in one region, but not in another. Additionally, for military or missing person purposes, or in remote areas, where there are no existing stationary communication towers, it is beneficial to be able to use the infrastructure that exists in other areas. Therefore, it would be valuable to have methods, systems and apparatuses to address these and other problems.